


one way or another

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i'm gonna get you, get you. (jerome/jeremiah vid.)





	one way or another

**Author's Note:**

> song: "one way or another (cover)" by until the ribbon breaks


End file.
